


A Yangtastic Night

by Agent_Sushi



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Sushi/pseuds/Agent_Sushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having just destroyed the mech Roman was piloting alongside team RWBY, Yang heads back to the dorms to meet up with a friend for some fun and sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Yangtastic Night

Yang was walking back to her team, the smoldering remains of a mech behind her. They were busily discussing who this new girl that bailed Roman out was, and Blake was already working on ways to counter her semblance, but Yang had other plans “I’ll see you guys back at the dorm.” Yang said putting her motorcycle helmet on. Now that business was done, it was time for pleasure and she had to go get ready to meet up with her friend. She was already getting that feeling of excitement and lust in her heart once more just like every time they met up.

Yang arrived at Beacon and parked her motorcycle in the student parking lot. While taking off her helmet, a couple of female students walked past her. She exchanged greetings with the first one however, the other one was being a bitch as usual. She took one look at Yang, noticed the blood on her face and slightly torn outfit then said “The way you drive that thing I’m surprised you didn’t crash it sooner.” “Veronica, look at her bike it doesn’t have a scratch on it. Obviously she got into a fight and even though she took a few hits, I’m sure she kicked ass as usual.” the first girl replied. Yang wanted to cunt punt Veronica into next week, but the other girl was pretty nice. She used to just be a girl she sees in class, but after this weird thing concerning a pair of her misplaced underwear happened. They had started hanging out and became friends.

Up in team RWBY’s dorm room Yang stripped down to her underwear, and went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower, and heard a knock on the door. “Oh no, please don’t let that be him. He isn’t supposed to be here for another hour.” she said while opening the door ever so slightly, and peeked over the side to see Ruby. Oh thank goodness she thought to herself “So the girls and I were wondering if you wanted to come get some food with us?” Ruby asked. “No thanks Ruby, I’m good I think I’m just going to shower and then go to bed.” Yang said to her sister. Ruby then told Yang where they would be if she changed her mind. Yang shut the door went into the bathroom, took off the rest of her clothes, and got into the shower.

After washing her hair and all the blood off of her face she started washing her body. As her hands were rubbing her soft and supple breasts she couldn’t help but start thinking about him, and how he always paid extra attention to them. This caused her to lather her breasts up more than usual, to the point where she let out a very soft moan. Upon realizing this she snapped back to reality, and rinsed her body off, but the machine was started and the gears were already turning. Well maybe I could give him a head start she thought. She then lathered up her legs, and after adequately washing them she started exploring herself. Squeezing her breasts and lightly rubbing her nipples before shifting some attention down below. She started out by lightly tracing her outer lips with one hand, while the other was still fondling one of her breasts. She moved one of her fingers inside, and started rubbing the area around her clitoris. After about a minute of this her nipples were getting hard, and she was slightly wet. She decided to get out of the shower and finish getting ready.

She left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her hair and body, went to her drawer, and got out some of her sexier underwear. She also took out her reserve pair of every article of clothing that made up her outfit that she wore to Junior’s club tonight. It was a good idea to buy an extra set of her fancier clothes since she got to Beacon six months ago. Just in case she got into a fight unexpectedly, not that she usually did though.

Thirty five minutes later, Yang is dressed and has just finished blow drying her hair when she hears a knock on the door. She looks at the clock on the table next to Blake’s bed, it reads 10:20 pm “Ten minutes early. I think I timed that well.” she says to herself as she goes to answer the door. Yang opens the door, and there he is “Hey there Y…wow you look amazing in that.” he says to her “I know right, it’s a shame that I’m only going to be wearing it for like five minutes” she responds jokingly. He laughs and adds “Come on Yang, do you really think thats Xiao Long it will last?” As soon as he finishes that sentence he feels her lips on his. She loves guys with a sense of humor, and with their lips still locked he reaches behind him to close the door.

Yang breaks the kiss and leads him to Blake’s bed. There she opens a drawer, and gets some extra sheets to cover Blake’s bed with. Blake had walked in on them the first time they were together, and the resulting panic had caused Yang’s bed to collapse onto Blake’s. Blake told Yang that for safety reasons they could use her bed as long as they cover it with extra sheets or towels. They took off their shoes, sat down on the bed, and Yang moved her face toward his, their lips met again. Yang then asks him “So, who is going to be on top this time, me or you?” “Well I like the view more when you are on top Yang.” He replies to her thinking about how her breasts bounce when she rides him. “Yeah, I bet you do you big perv.” She jests knowing full well the mental image he just got, and adds “But, I think I’ll relax on the bed tonight, while you do all the work.” He nods in compliance. He brings her face to his and kisses her again, while laying her down gently. Moments later their tongues are intertwined in battle. She takes a deep breath when she feels him squeezing her breasts through her jacket, and he begins unbuttoning it.

He is a little surprised to see that she isn’t wearing a shirt under her jacket like she normally does, and that he is almost able to completely see her breasts through her black lacy bra. This excites him and he can feel his pants getting tighter now. Yang smiles seductively while reaching up, and brings him back down to her kissing him on the lips, then moving down to his neck. He sits up takes his shirt off, and resumes kissing her. At the same, he attempts to get his hands inside her bra. “It unhooks in the front.” She says between gasps of air. Taking this information as a green light, he breaks the kiss moving down to her neck, while unhooking her bra. Yang lets out a couple of soft moans to try and entice him to stay on her neck a little longer. She loves being kissed and sometimes bitten on her neck, it gets her going like nothing else can. He obliges her unspoken request, and gives the other side of her neck some love too, while also groping her right breast. He would love to just start kissing and sucking on her breasts, but if she isn’t completely happy, then the sex won’t be as good.

He decides to test the waters to see if he can move down to her chest now. He slows down the frequency of his kisses, and moves down to the front of her neck. He plants a kiss on the top of her neck, then in the middle, and finally at the base of her neck. He then pauses for a brief second, as if asking for permission to move on. Yang makes no sounds, but out of the corner of his eye, he sees her fondling her other breast. He presses onward by planting a kiss just above her right breast, and moves down towards the center, kissing her each time. His mouth arrives at her nipple, and he envelopes it sucking on it lightly. Breathing a little heavy Yang says “Yes, just like that.” He then decides to rub his tongue up against her nipple, and it sends shivers down her spine. The combination of these two things happening at the same time is enough to make Yang’s nether warm, and she starts to get wet again. Yang moans, and calls out his name, then says “I think the other one needs some love too.” He repeats the motions on her left breast, while she starts moving her hand down to her skirt. She searches for the top of her panties. Instead her hand rubs up against his erection while searching, and she decides to start rubbing that, instead of her vagina.

Almost immediately his pants start to become even tighter, and he starts to unbutton his pants. Yang stops him and says “I’m sorry Dave, but I’m afraid I can’t let you do that.” They share a laugh, then she motions for him to sit up, he does, and she sits up as well. With her jacket and bra straps hanging off her shoulders, she leans toward him, and whispers in his ear in the sultriest voice she can muster. “You’ve had your fun, now its my turn.” She saw the smile on his face, she loves how that voice drives him crazy. She then laid him down while they kissed. With one hand going over his toned body, and the other rubbing his now throbbing member through his pants. She shoves her tongue into his mouth, to try and find its dance partner again. Yang then stopped, unbuttoned his pants, and pulled them down just enough to relieve some of the pressure. She sat him up wrapped her arms around him, and resumed kissing him, and he did the same. He decided to move his hands south, and under her skirt, and felt bare skin! The shocked look on his face made Yang chuckle “No, I’m not going commando, yes I’m wearing a thong, and no I’m not reading your mind…just your face” she added.

Yang then told him “I know the last time I tried this I gagged, and it kind of killed the mood. I know my limits now, and I think I’m ready to do it properly this time.” She then pulled his shorts down exposing his erection, opened her mouth, and slowly started going down on him. She stopped for a second, and told him to let her know if he felt like he was about to cum so she could stop. After all she didn’t want him blowing his load before the main event. He felt her mouth around him again and it was fantastic, it was the best feeling he had ever felt. She then started moving her tongue around his penis, he then corrected himself, THIS was best feeling he had ever felt. Unfortunately, he was paying too much attention to how her mouth and tongue felt on him that he didn’t realize he was almost over the edge. He tried holding it in long enough to warn her “Yang…stop” is all he could say, but she got the message, and removed her mouth from his cock just before he let it all out. Most of it got on the sheets, but some of it got on her body and some got on his too. “I’m sorry Yang, I was too into how it felt, and I didn’t realize I was about to cum” he apologized “Well at least you warned me, even if it was at the last possible second.” She replied, and thought to herself, wow this stuff is a little hot. She then got up and cleaned herself off. She looked down at what she used to clean herself with, and was curious as to why people let their partners cum in their mouth, but she didn’t feel like finding that out tonight.

“So, I guess because of your lapse of judgment.” She teased, and added “We have some time to kill before you get your drive back.” pointing at his already shrinking erection. “Heh, yeah, sorry about that.” He replied, she shrugged it off, and made sure he knew she was just joking. She placed a small towel over the spot where his semen landed, and then sat back down on the bed and said “Well, you know the good thing about us girls, is that we can orgasm, and still be ready to go for round two pretty quickly.” Yang then took off her thong, and she saw the light bulb turn on, as he connected her words and actions. She laid down, lifted her skirt, opened her legs, and waited for him.

He started off slow by rubbing her vagina with his hand at first while kissing her, she however kind of wanted him to just go straight in. Maybe he was a little nervous, because much like her and blowjobs, he didn’t have a lot of experience going down on her. She felt a couple of his fingers enter her she closed her eyes, and before she knew it his hand was already gone, as were his lips. Before she could open her eyes she felt the tip of his tongue on her lower lips, and let out a heavy moan. Because of her earlier activities she was already a little stimulated down there. He gently pried her labia open, and put his tongue in then began moving it around. She clenched the sheets in her hands, slightly arched her back, and let out another moan. Maybe giving him a head start while she was in the shower wasn’t such a good idea after all. If this is how it felt when his tongue was barely inside her then she wondered how intense it would be when he got to her clitoris. She felt his tongue go in further, and he was really starting to go to town on the walls of her vagina. He could taste her very easily now, she must be really wet he thought as he came up for some air. Sure enough when he looked he saw that her vagina was glistening. He couldn’t believe how well his teammate Wendy’s advice was working “When your tongue is inside her, just trace letters of the alphabet with your tongue. Also try to avoid her clitoris, because its way more sensitive than your penis, or at the very least be extremely gentle with it.” Maybe I’ll try messing with it once just to see how much she reacts, he thought as he made his way back down inside her skirt. He went back to the alphabet for a few licks first, and then tried his best to be gentle as he could, and licked the entirety of her clitoris.

Yang was already breathing heavily, but when she felt him go against her clitoris, she grabbed his shoulders, dug her nails in, and almost screamed while her back arched “Oh fffuuuckk!” He was conflicted. The pain in his shoulders told him not to do this again, but her voice sounded like she wanted him to do it again. He decided to go back to what he was doing before, and shortly after, he heard her say she was nearing the edge. So, he went to the “letter” that got the most positive response out of her. Yang was moaning so loudly that he wouldn’t be surprised if half the hall could hear her “I-I’m about to...*unf*…c-cum.” she said as she wrapped her legs around him, preventing his escape, and forcing him to him to take her liquid love. It was more than the last time he did this to her, and it was probably just in his head, but it tasted sweeter than last time as well. She unwrapped her legs and said still out of breath “Sorry about digging my nails into you. Did I make you bleed?” He turned around to show Yang his back “Good. No Blood.” She said relieved.

Despite what she told him earlier she was actually feeling really tired now, and he wasn’t looking too alert either. She looked at the clock and it read 11:40 pm. The place the rest of the team went to closed ten minutes ago, which meant they would be back soon “Hey, help me clean up they’ll be back soon.” She told him. They got out of the bed, and threw the sheets in with Yang’s laundry. He got dressed and was about to leave, when Yang put her arms around his neck, looked up at him, and said “You know, you can sleep over if you want. I may even wake you up in a special way.” She winked at him and added “I mean we didn’t exactly get to finish and there aren’t any classes tomorrow.” “Sounds like a plan to me.” He replied. Yang put on her pajamas while he stripped to his shorts, they got into her bed and he put his arm around her, kissed her and said goodnight. She could get used to this. Maybe one day she would ask him to be her boyfriend, but for now this is all they need.


End file.
